Digital Rights Management (DRM) is a class of access control technologies that are used with the intent to limit the use of digital content after the sale or distribution of the digital content. DRM describes any technology that inhibits the use of digital content in a manner not intended by the content provider.
According to the related art, on the purchase of digital content, DRM is associated with the digital content. For example, a compact disc or Blu-ray™ disc may have a region code associated with the content which only allows players associated with that region code to play the disc. Only on manipulation of the digital content is the user aware that the rights are limited. Issues can occur when digital content is purchased via an online purchase with which the content is downloaded and DRM limits the use of the digital content through online control via a server or other content distributor. If a user limits the user's online presence, the DRM may not be enforced and the user may be able to access the content in a manner that is unintended.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a method and system for digital rights management enforcement that mitigates at least one disadvantage of previous systems.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.